This invention relates to apparatus which functions as a table top and a basket and, more particularly, to apparatus of the type described which is mountable to a wheelchair or the like.
It is important for those who are confined to wheelchairs or the like to maximize their independence, productivity and comfort at the workplace, school, and in and around their homes. The present invention achieves this purpose by providing portable, strong and lightweight apparatus which functions as a table top and a basket while featuring the convenience of easy storage and handling. The apparatus is in compact form and permits freedom of a user's hands to propel and maneuver a wheelchair, as the case may be. The apparatus makes efficient use of space without impairing the user's mobility in tight spaces and may be operated by those with limited hand dexterity. The device has adjustable features, as are desireable for the purposes intended. Thus, apparatus is provided which is usable in combination as, for example, a writing and eating surface and as a basket for carrying a variety of items so as to facilitate life for those who are confined as aforenoted.